Good things come to those who wait
by LoisLane1986
Summary: Clark decides that its time to tell Lois how he truely feels and throws her a surprise birthday party. But when he learns that there's a zoner at the party, he has to stop it before it kills anyone or worse kills Lois.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Untitled

'Okay, I've got my phone, keys, purse, and coat. Am I missing anything?' Lois thought to herself, as she got ready to leave her apartment and head over to the Kent's. 'Okay. I think I'm good.' Lois checks herself once more and leaves her apartment.

As Lois pulls up in her car at the Kent's house she waits before going in. 'Okay. Clark is already here. No worries. Okay. I can do this.' Lois finally got out of her car and went inside the house. She looked around and saw no one in the house.

"Clark! Clark! Hello? Anyone here?" Lois asked as she looked around. 'Where is he? He said to be here at 10 sharp. Maybe I'm late. Am I?' Lois checked her watch to make sure that she wasn't late and to her surprise she wasn't. She was actually on time for the first time. Clark was the one that was late. So Lois decided to wait around for him and watch some TV.

Clark looked at his watch and realized that he was late to meet Lois at the house. 'Hopefully she's not there. Wait she's always late. Of course she's not there.' Clark got up from Chloe's desk at the planet and super sped out of there. But when he got to the house he noticed Lois' car there already. 'Crap. She's here. The one day I'm not on time she's early.' Clark walked up the stairs into his house and saw Lois sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Well, Smallville you finally showed up. I've been here since 10 o'clock sharp. And you were no where to be found." Lois said as she got up from the couch and walked over to Clark who was standing in the kitchen.

"Lois. I got caught up at the planet helping Chloe. Sorry. I lost track of time." Clark said to Lois hoping she would forgive him.

"Yeah, well lucky for you I'm in a forgiving mood. Just call if you're going to be late. I lost valuable sleep." Lois replied to Clark.

"Sorry Lois." Clark said as he apologized to Lois. 'She never ceases with the sarcasim.' Clark just shook his head and walked past Lois as he headed for the upstairs. Lois turned around and looked at him.

"Clark?" Lois asked as she looked at him. Clark stopped and looked at Lois "What are we doing today?"

"You'll see. I'll be right back," Clark said as he went upstairs.

'I hate it when he answers me like that. It bugs me. Maybe that's why he does it. Because he knows that it gets to me.' Lois thought to herself as she waited for Clark to come back downstairs.

Clark started to look frantically throughout his room for Lois' birthday present. ' I know I had it right on my dresser. Where could it have gone?' Clark kept looking around when he remembered that he put it in his backpack. He walked over to his chair opened his backpack and reached inside and pulled out a gift wrapped up with ribbons. "Got it." Clark said as he left the room hiding the gift in his coat pocket and headed back downstairs.

Lois looked over her shoulder as Clark came down the stairs. "Finally Smallville. I feel like I've been waiting an eternity for you to come down here. Now I'm hungry. So you better be buying me lunch because I don't like to wait. I'm not a patient person. What were you doing up there anyway?" Lois asked as she headed outside with Clark following her and she headed for the truck. She got in and so did Clark. Lois looked at Clark with a questioning look. "Where are we going anyway? If you're taking me to a bakery to pig out on cupcakes and ding dongs and éclairs I'm so going to hurt you. You know that I've taken sugar out of my diet completely."

Clark laughed as he looked at Lois quickly then back on the road. "Right so what did you eat for breakfast Lois?" Clark asked as he looked at her quickly.

"Nothing sugary" Lois said as she looked at Clark. He smirked at her and what she had said. "Fine! Maybe one or two Twinkies. But that was all. I swear." Lois turned her attention back to the road. Clark all of a sudden turned his attention to where he was going. "Hey Lois. What's today?" Clark asked her. Lois had to think for a second because she was just craving a Twinkie. "It's the 15th of May. Why do you ask Smallville?" Lois answered him as she looked at him. Clark pulled the car over and put it into park. He then turned his attention to Lois. "I need you to do a huge favor for me. I have a surprise for you." Lois hesitated answering him for a second."Ok Smallville. I'll play along in your little taboo game. But you better still be buying me something to eat." Lois answered and Clark reached into his pocket and took out a blindfold. "Put this on." Clark said to Lois as she took the blindfold from Clark. "Smallville , What's this for? Pin the tail on the donkey or 'Marco Polo'?" Lois asked as she put the blindfold over her eyes. Clark smiled as she tied it on then pulled off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I hope Clark doesn't think that he's getting something out of this by blindfolding me and taking me on a forever drive.' Lois thought to herself as she let out a loud sigh. Clark looked over at her and just smiled. He knew that she was getting impatient and bored and was hoping to get out of the car soon. But he knew that once she saw where he was taking her it was all worth while. Clark took a turn down a road towards a warehouse. Lois noticed that the car had changed directions and perked up in her chair.

"Are we there yet Smallville? If we are I'm dying for a cheeseburger. Double hold the fri- actually no. I want the fries." Lois said with so much excitement that she could nearly contain herself. Clark laughed at what Lois had said. 'She could eat the entire resturaunt out and still be hungry.' Clark thought to himself. He chose not to say a word because he knew that it would send Lois in a lecture frenzy. He came to a sudden holt and parked the car. Lois was moving her head left and right so fast that Clark was worried she was going to hurt herself.

"Okay Lois. I'm going to get out of the car then help you out." Clark said as he unbuckeled himself. He got out of the car and went over to the passenger side to help Lois out. As they started walking he noticed that Lois had intertwined her fingers with his. Clark's heart started to race because he wasn't used to Lois doing that. Infact he knew Lois would never do that. 'She must really be nervous about this surprise.' Clark thought to himself as he opened a large door to an extremely dark room. The door closed behind them leaving a loud 'THUD' which made Lois jump and clutch Clark's arm while still holding his hand. Clark just got a smile on his face as he turned on the lights. "Now don't open your eyes until I say so. Okay?" Clark said as he was ready to take off Lois' blindfold. Lois nodded in agreement and Clark took off the blindfold.

"Okay. Now when I tell you open your eyes." Clark said as he looked around the room. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, now OPEN!" Clark said. As Lois opened her eyes she heard 'SURPRISE' being yelled. Clark turned to her. "Happy birthday Lois." Lois was just smiling hardly being able to speak.

'He did all this for me. No one has ever gone through so much trouble for me. Ever.' Lois looked at Clark. "Thank you Smallville. I don't know what to say."

"Well thanks is enough." Clark said as he just smiled at Lois. 'She likes it. I'm glad. She deserves it.' Clark thought to himself. He then noticed that Lois' fingers were still intertwined with his but he didn't bother to shake his hand free. Truth was he actually was comfortable with their hands like that. He felt at ease and he felt happy. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Clark's heart began to race again. 'Why is my heart racing so fast?' Clark thought to himself. He looked at Lois who was hugging people with one hand because her other hand was still latched to his. Clark couldn't help but smile at her. 'Wow. She looks so beautiful.' Clark looked away so fast because he couldn't believe he had thought that thought. 'I can't believe that I just thought that Lois was beautiful.' He looked back at her and her smile and couldn't help it. 'But she is. Am I falling for Lois?' Clark thought to himself.

Lois looked at Clark who was smiling at her and couldn't help but smile back. "What Smallville? Your surprised that I actually like something that you did for me? Well don't get used to it. You only get to do this one. I'm not too big on surprises." Clark laughed at her comment.

"Noted. I'm just glad that you like it." Clark said.

"I do. I really do. Thank you so much. No one has ever done anything so sweet for me before. Not like this. All I've ever got were phone calls on my birthday. Never a party. Thank you Smallville. You're amazing for this." Lois touched Clark's face with her hand and kissed him. As she pulled out of the kiss all she could do was smile at Clark. 'He's so handsom-. Wait. Did I just kiss Clark?!' Lois thought to herself. "I umm--I've got to go say hi to some people." Lois walked off as fast as she could and went over to Chloe.

"Lois wa-. Nevermind." Clark couldn't believe that Lois had just kissed him. And he actually enjoyed the kiss. It felt so nice to him. More like right. He felt complete when Lois kissed him. He watched Lois from the distance and saw how much she was enjoying herself. Clark walked over to a microphone and started to talk.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?." Clark said looking around the room. Everyone had turned to face him to listen to what he was about to say. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming out to Lois' surprise birthday party." Everyone started to cheer and clap and whistle. "I was just wondering if the guest of honor would like to come up and say something." Everyone turned to Lois and started to cheer and clap as she made her way to the microphone. Clark had stepped aside to let her speak.

"Thank you Clark." Lois said as she took a huge breathe. "Hello everyone. Thank you for coming out to my surprise birthday party. It means so much to me. I'm having a blast and I owe it all to Clark." Lois looked over at Clark. "Thank you for thinking of me and taking the time to plan this all out. You are my hero for this." Everyone just cheered and clapped as Lois walked over to Clark and hugged him and then walked back into the crowd. Clark went back infront of the microphone. "Actually Lois. You need to come back up here for a little bit. I have one more surprise for you." Lois gave Clark a look of 'what the hell now' as she walked up to him. Clark reached into his pocket and took out a box wrapped up with a ribbon. "This is my gift to you Lois. You have become an amazing friend and your an amazing person and an amazing reporter. I thought this might help you a little bit more."

Lois looked at the gift for a second and then looked at Clark. "Open it." Clark said. Lois took the gift and opened it. She opened the box to see what was inside. Her face started to fill with happiness and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my god. Cl-Clark. Oh my god. Its beautiful." Lois took out a pen and note pad set that was engraved with 'Lois Lane. Ace Reporter' on both sides. "Thank you. Thank you!" Lois hugged Clark and held him tightly. 'He is amazing me left and right today.' Lois thought to herself as she let Clark go.

"Your welcome Lois. You deserve it." Clark said as he looked at her smiling. 'I love her.'


End file.
